


What I never knew I always wanted

by pinkamour1588



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Parenthood, Pregnancy, Romance, Song fic, Wedding, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-02 04:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11501577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkamour1588/pseuds/pinkamour1588
Summary: Based on the song “What I Never Knew I Always Wanted” by Carrie Underwood.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd: Yes, I just don't know her username on here

_“Never was the kind to think about dressing in white/Wasn’t waiting on a prince to come riding into my life/Thought I was happy on my own/‘Til you came and proved me wrong”_

You never planned on this. Not that you were opposed. You just weren’t the type to sit around dreaming of getting married. You didn’t know what kinds of flowers, didn’t have colors or a dream dress picked out. Getting through the Academy and getting placed on the best ship you could was always your priority. Your career came first. Romance could come second.

But here you were, standing in front of the mirror as your best friend laced up the back of your wedding dress.

“Are you excited?” she asked.

“What kind of question is that? Of course I’m excited,” you answered looking at her reflection, like she had lost her mind.

“You’re not smiling.”

“Maybe I’m thinking. Do you think this was the right dress to pick?”

“Are you really having second thoughts about your wedding dress right now?”

“Well, it’s better than second thoughts on my groom. And, seriously, do you think he’ll like it?” You ran your hands over the lace bodice as she straightened up.

She moved to stand in front of you and looked you in the eye. “(Y/N), I’m pretty sure he wouldn’t give a damn if the two of you got married in your daily uniforms. You look stunning. He’s going to love it.”

“I think he would have preferred to get married wearing some variation of our daily uniforms. He’s probably dying in his dress greys.”

“Probably? He’s definitely dying in them.”

“Remind me again why I decided not to elope?”

“Because your parents would be pissed.”

“Speaking of parents,” your mom said as she walked in, “Your dad is wondering if he can see you now.”

You nodded, turning around as he walked into the room.

“You look beautiful. I can’t believe my little girl’s getting married,” he grinned.

“Don’t make me cry. I’m not allowed to cry yet,” you said as he came over and hugged you.

“I’ll do my best.”

“Are we all set?” the wedding planner asked, poking her head in a couple minutes later.

“As ready as we’ll ever be,” you nodded picking up your bouquet.

The five of you walked toward the room where the ceremony was taking place, though you and your dad stayed back far enough that when the doors opened, you would remain unseen. As (y/b/f) walked down the aisle with Keenser, you looked over at your dad.

“Oh my god,” you whispered.

“Ok?” your dad asked.

“Yeah, it’s just all setting in. What if I trip? Everyone’s going to be looking at me. What if I mess up my vows?”

“Breathe. You won’t trip, I’ll make sure of that. Your vows are written down. They’ll be pretty hard to mess up.”

You nodded taking a deep breath as the two of you went to stand in front of the now closed doors.

“Just breathe and take one step at a time,” he whispered to be right before the doors opened again.

You let out the breath slowly as the two of you began to walk down the aisle, and the moment you saw the grin on Scotty’s face, all your nerves and anxieties were forgotten.

When you and your dad reached the front, he hugged you tight before taking his seat. You handed your bouquet to (Y/B/F) and then turned to face Scotty as Jim began speaking.

~

“You may kiss your bride. And try to keep it PG,” Jim said.

You gave him a small glare as Scotty pulled you closer and pressed a soft kiss to your lips. You wrapped your arms around the back of his neck, grinning into the kiss.

“I said PG,” Jim said before you and Scotty pulled apart.

“Shush and do your job,” you hissed.

He rolled his eyes at you, then said, “I am pleased to present Mrs. (Y/N) and Mr. Montgomery Scott,” before you and Scotty walked back down the aisle.

~

“So, Mrs. (Y/N) Scott,” Scotty mused as the two of you moved slowly onto the dance floor for your first dance.

“Who said I was changing my name?” you teased.

“I believe it was you a month ago when you signed the forms,” he smiled back.

“Oh, yes, that’s right,” you laughed.

“Have I mentioned yet that you look beautiful?”

“Once or twice. Have I mentioned that you look handsome?”

“Once or twice.”

“You still hate the uniform though?”

“Very much.”

“You’ll get to take it off soon enough.”

“I have to take it off?”

“Or I can take it off for you,” You winked.

“I might hold ya to that.”

“It’s only fair since you’re going to be helping me out of this dress.”

“I look forward to it.” One of his hands slid lower from your waist.

You quickly caught his wrist before his hand could venture too low. “Monty, my grandma is watching. No ass grabbing.”

“Cannae help myself if you wear something that makes it look that nice.”

You placed his hand back on your waist and moved your hand to rest on the back of his neck again. “You think it looks nice regardless, so don’t give me that excuse.”

“Aye, but it looks especially nice this evening.”

“Flattery’s not getting you anything tonight.”

“It’s our wedding night?”

“And we barely got to eat dinner.”

“I can’t argue there.” He leaned down and kissed you just as the song ended.

~

A couple hours later, it was time for the two of you to leave. There was a part of you that was excited to leave and finally have some time for just the two of you, but at the same time, you were sad to leave. You’d been planning the wedding for the past six months and it seemed to have gone by so fast.

When the two of you got to the hotel room you were staying in for the night, you immediately asked “Can you help me change out of this?” gesturing down to your wedding dress.

He nodded, unlacing the back of your dress and helping you step out of it. “Do you want to wash the hairspray out of your hair before eating?”

“Yeah, I’ll be quick. I’m starving,” you nodded, grabbing the sleep shirt and lace trimmed boyshorts you had packed and headed to the bathroom.

When you got out of the shower and had redressed and combed your hair, you walked out to find Scotty sitting on the bed in a t-shirt and pajama pants with an unopened box of pizza. You sat down as he opened the box, handing you a slice.

“Oh my god,” you moaned almost pornographically as you ate.

Scotty laughed.

“I’m so hungry,” you said between bites.

“So am I,” he chuckled.

You narrowed your eyes at him then smiled. The two of you ended up eating a little over half the pizza. After you put the remaining pizza away, you and Scotty got into bed.

“Mrs. Scott,” he grinned.

“You really like how that sounds, don’t you?” you smiled.

“I do. Do you not?”

You moved closer so your body was against his and you were nose to nose. “I love how it sounds.”

“Not more than you love me.”

“Never more than I love you.” You leaned closer and kissed him. When you leaned back, you yawned.

“I haven’t become that terrible of a kisser, have I?” he teased.

“I don’t think that possible.”

“Are you calling me a bad kisser?”

“No, I’m saying I don’t think it’s possible for you to become a bad kisser.”

“That’s good to hear. Now, go to sleep. We can talk in the morning.”

You kissed his cheek before pulling away from him and settling on your side of the bed, still facing him. “Talking’s not the only thing you can do with your mouth in the morning,” you mumbled smirking as you closed your eyes.

“You’re gonna be the death of me,” he laughed.

You peeked one eye open for a moment, then closed it again. “Till death do us part.”

“I don’t think that means you should kill me.”

“It would be unintentional.”

“Doesn’t mean it would be nice.”

“Who said anything about being nice? Besides, if I’m the death of you, you’ll die happy.”

“I have you. I’m dying happy either way.”

“Glad I’m not the only one who feels that way.” You let out a small sigh. “Goodnight, Monty.”

“Goodnight, (Y/N).”


	2. Chapter 2

_“Never pictured myself singing lullabies/Sitting in a rocking chair in the middle of the night/In the quiet, in the dark/You’re stealing every bit of my heart with your daddy’s eyes/What a sweet surprise”_

“Do you want kids?” you asked randomly one night as the two of you got ready for bed.

“I wouldn’t be opposed. Is there something ye’d like to tell me?” Scotty answered.

“Oh, no, I was just wondering.”

“Do ye want kids?”

You shrugged. “I never really gave it much thought. I suppose I’m in the same boat as you. I wouldn’t be opposed but it’s not something I’m adamant about either way.”

“Let’s leave it up to chance then.”

“Sounds perfect,” you smiled as you got into bed and kissed his cheek.

***

**Three years later**

“What?” you said completely deadpan as you stared at Leonard, who had just informed you as to why you weren’t cleared for away missions for a while.

“You’re pregnant,” Leonard repeated for the third time, starting to look concerned. “We can talk options when you’re not panicking so much. Though, I highly recommend you inform your husband.”

“No. I mean, yes, I’ll tell him. No, we don’t need to talk options. And I’m not panicking.”

“Your heart rate begs to differ.” He raised an eyebrow and gestured toward the readings above the bio bed.

“Ok, maybe I’m panicking a little. This wasn’t entirely planned.”

“I assumed that based on your reaction.”

You twisted your wedding band on your finger anxiously. “How am I supposed to tell him?” you asked after a minute.

“I can call him up here for you.”

“No, I’ll tell him on my own tonight. What am I supposed to say though?”

“Well, ideally something to the effect of ‘I’m pregnant’.”

“You’re not helpful.”

“You asked what you should say. I answered,” he shrugged.

“Doesn’t mean it was helpful.”

“I never said it was. Now, do you need anything before I go?”

“No, you’re free.”

He nodded and left. You sat in the exam room for a little while longer, trying desperately to come up with something. You felt like you should at least try to tell him in some interesting way. Finally, you did.

~

That evening you were pacing in your quarters. The box containing the onesie sat on the table and every time you caught a glance of it, your heart seemed to pound harder than it already was. He was late. His shift ended over half an hour ago and he still wasn’t here. Every minute that ticked by felt like an hour.

Finally, the door opened and Scotty walked in.

“Sorry, I’m late,” he said as he walked over kissing your cheek.

“Yeah,” you nodded, your brain unable to form any coherent thought.

“Ye alright, love?” he asked, stepping back and looking you over with his eyebrows pulled together.

“I’m fine. Fantastic even,” you answered a little too forcefully. “I got you something from the commissary.” You went over to the box, picking it up, your hand shaking a little.

“(Y/N), you’re actin’, well, strange.” He looked at you concerned, glancing at your shaking hand.

“I’m fine. I swear.” You handed him the box.

He looked at you hesitantly before taking the box. Just as he went to open it, you broke.

“I’m pregnant,” you blurted out.

“Ye’re what?” He stared at you, not sure if he heard you correctly.

You took a deep breath, then said, “Just open the box,” with a sigh.

He looked back at the box and opened it, pulling out the onesie and dropping the now empty box on the floor. “Ye’re pregnant,” he said sounding like he couldn’t entirely believe the words.

“Yeah.” You stared at him anxiously, hoping he wasn’t going to be upset.

“We’re havin’ a baby?”

“Yeah.” Your heart was pounding in your ears.

A moment later, you let out a sigh of relief as a grin spread across his face. “How far along?”

“Five weeks. I went in for my physical today so I could be cleared for the away mission tomorrow, and instead of being cleared, I got told I’m pregnant.”

His eyebrows furrowed at your anxious expression. “Are ya excited about the news?”

“I don’t know. I mean, on one hand, I am. On the other hand, I’m scared. Motherhood isn’t something I’ve thought about much. What if I’m terrible at it?”

Scotty moved closer, wrapping his arms around your waist. “Then we hope this wee one doesn’t end up too messed up because I’m no’ sure how cut out for fatherhood I am.”

“God help this child,” you let out a small laugh looking up at him.

“We’ll figure it out.”

“I don’t think we have any choice other than to figure it out.”

“No, I suppose we donae.” He smiled.

***

**About eight months later**

You looked over from where you laid in the bio bed, a small smile on your lips at the scene before you. Scotty was looking down in complete awe at the tiny bundle the nurse had just placed in his arms.

“Can I look at my son too?” you asked.

“Yeah,” he nodded as he walked over.

“Hello, Sweetie,” you murmured to the infant as Scotty sat down in the small space between you and the edge of the bed before handing you the baby.

“Are we sticking with William Michael?”

You nodded. “William Michael Scott,” you said softly, not taking your eyes off his face. “He’s going to give you a run for your money.”

“Looks or brains?”

“My love. I’ve only properly met him fifteen minutes ago and I’m already in love.”

“I thought you were in love with him since you found out?”

“I was, but now I’m sure I’m in love.”

***

You were woken up in the middle of the night the same way you had been for the past six months. By a wailing baby boy. You hauled yourself out of bed and went over to the crib, picking up the crying infant.

“Shhh,” you soothed as you checked their diaper. Clean. You walked out of the bedroom to the main room. “Hey, what’s wrong, William? Are you hungry?” A few minutes later you were settled in the rocking chair feeding him.

Much like the ring on your left hand, William was among the experiences you had never really thought about in depth. You’d never pictured yourself sitting in a rocking chair in the middle of the night. It wasn’t like you had been opposed to having children. It just wasn’t something you’d given much thought to.

William wasn’t entirely planned. You and Scotty had decided since neither of you had strong feelings either way regarding having children, you would leave it up to the universe so to speak. But when Leonard told you that you were pregnant last year, you fell in love with the tiny human instantly. Scared out of your mind at the thought of being someone’s mother, but in love with them already. Scotty had gotten instantaneously protective, questioning you constantly about the safety of working in the chemistry lab until you told him off.

When William finished eating, you situated him on your chest, feeling somewhere between too tired to get up and just wanting to hold your son until he fell asleep.

“Everythin’ alright?” Scotty asked, sounding half asleep.

“Yeah, go back to bed.”

“I think ye’re the one who needs to go back to bed.”

“I’m fine.”

“I beg to differ.”

“Go back to bed, Monty.”

Scotty hesitated in the doorway, then sighed and went back to bed as you looked down at William.

“You’ve got your daddy’s eyes,” you murmured after a few minutes as he blinked slowly up at you and yawned. “Yeah, I’m pretty tired too, love.” You rubbed the back of your index finger against his cheek as you yawned, eyelids feeling heavy. “Should’ve taken him up on the offer to go back to bed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://pinkamour1588.tumblr.com)


End file.
